


olive and teal

by iregretnothing413



Series: kink fics i wrote at 2am [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, F/F, No Sex, Non-Sexual Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very little dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iregretnothing413/pseuds/iregretnothing413
Summary: nepeta and terezi try something new.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope
Series: kink fics i wrote at 2am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183619
Kudos: 1





	olive and teal

**Author's Note:**

> this one was written at 5am so. it might be. not great AHSHAJAH  
> but enjoy nonetheless!

“mew sure you wanna do this, terezi?” nepeta asked, cocking her head.

the two had been trying out different kinks and such for around a week now, and this one worried nepeta, as her matesprit might get hurt. bloodplay. she wasnt against the idea, she was simply worried for terezis safety. yet the tealblood still nodded, her signature grin held on her face. 

so nepeta obliged, grabbing her partner by her shirt collar and pushing her against the nearest wall. terezi yelped, but not before nepeta could sink her teeth into terezis exposed neck, the viscous teal blood trailing down from the wound.

nepeta pulled away from her matesprits neck before dragging them both onto the floor. nepeta unsheathed her claws, trailing them carefully across terezi’s abdomen.

the ladder whimpered in both pleasure and pain as even more of her blood trailed her exposed skin. the oliveblood sat up, looking down at the girl’s wounds.

before she could react, terezi jolted up, grabbing nepetas arm and sliding her teeth into it, resulting in a weak moan from her matesprit. terezi unclenched her jaw before pulling her into a messy kiss, the metallic blood on both of their lips sloppily mixing in their mouthes.

finally, terezi pulled away and offered a hand to nepeta, standing up.

theyd need a lot more than bandaids to clean this up.


End file.
